


We Gathered Together, But Now It's Time for a Nap

by Lynx22281



Series: Unfold Your Love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp:  Post-Thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Gathered Together, But Now It's Time for a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't let Thanksgiving go by without writing a story for it! :) Happy Turkey Day!!

This year’s gathering was much smaller than usual.  Most of their extended family had invites to celebrate Thanksgiving elsewhere.  The Lafittes had gone to Louisiana to be with Andrea’s family for the holiday.  Becky convinced Chuck to take her to New York City for the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade, and Garth and Bess had tagged along.  Channing’s parents had invited her, Kevin, and Linda out to California for the week.  Charlie and Gilda had gone to Topeka to have lunch with Charlie’s mom.  Jo and Ash had gone out to Nebraska to see Ash’s cousins.  Rufus was helping Jim with the annual charity dinner at St. Andrew’s.

 

But a smaller group around the table at Sam and Jess’s house didn’t mean that this Thanksgiving was lacking.

 

Dean stepped away from helping his sister-in-law finish cleaning up the kitchen, drying his hands on a kitchen towel as he peeked into the family room. 

 

Bobby was kicked back on the recliner end of the big sectional sofa with Luke and Harrison in his lap, the three of them watching the Eagles play the Cowboys with rapt attention.  Ellen was curled up against her husband’s side, shoes kicked off somewhere, feet covered with one of Jess’s chenille throw blankets.  Sam was sprawled out on the floor letting Liam and Colt use his body as a racetrack for their Hot Wheels.

 

That was enough to make give Dean the warm fuzzies, but the sight that melted him to his core was Cas stretched out on his side on the far end of the couch with Emma tucked up against him, both of them having succumbed to too much turkey and stuffing.  The sound of the crowd cheering over a flawless touchdown pass and the make-believe screech of toy tires weren’t enough to disturb them.

 

Cas had worked the overnight shift at the hospital last night just so he could have the rest of the day and all of Friday off of work.  He had managed to stay awake during lunch, but his eyes had started drooping during the first round of desserts. 

 

Jess slipped an arm around Dean’s waist and smiled up at him.  “Very Norman Rockwell, right?”

 

He chuckled.  “Classic Saturday Evening Post.  We’re just missing…”

 

At that moment, Bones trotted past their legs and laid down in front of the fireplace.

 

“The dog,” he finished.  “Now it’s perfect.”

 

“You know, Cas is welcome to crash on the guest bed,” Jess offered.

 

“I should probably get him home.  If he gets in a bed now, he won’t get out until tomorrow morning.”

 

Jess patted his back before heading back to the kitchen to investigate what sounded like a Tupperware avalanche.

 

Dean tossed the kitchen towel over his shoulder and walked over to the back of the couch, leaning over to squeeze Cas’s shoulder.  His husband slowly stretched and yawned, keeping one hand firmly planted on Emma’s chest so he didn’t knock her off the couch. 

 

“Hmmm…?” he mumbled sleepily.

 

“Hey, babe, you wanna go home?”

 

“No,” he replied grumpily.  “It’s not even halftime yet.”

 

“You aren’t even watching the game.”

 

“I’m listening to it.”

 

“Uh huh,” he retorted disbelievingly.  “Who’s playing?”

 

“The Dodgers and the Penguins,” Cas grumbled, rubbing his cheek into the pillow under his head.

 

“0 for 2, Mr. Super Fan.”  Dean chuckled.

 

“Daddy?” Emma asked, rubbing one eye with her fist.

 

“What is it, baby?”  Dean smiled at her.  She had a line running down her cheek from where her face had been pressed against the seam of the couch cushion.

 

“I want a cookie,” she said, blinking big blue eyes up at him.

 

Ellen shuffled out from under her blanket and reached out a hand to Emma.  “C’mon, Miss Em, I want a cookie too.”

 

The blonde haired 4-year-old grinned, grabbing hold of her grandma’s hand and bounding towards the kitchen with all of the energy of a post-nap preschooler.

 

Cas finally opened his eyes, brow furrowing when he realized his arms were empty.  He sat up, rubbing his hands roughly over his face.  “I’ve lost my snuggle buddy.”

 

“Yeah, she was lured away by the call of sugar.” 

 

Bobby turned to look over at them when the game paused for a commercial break.  “You boys head on home.  The old lady’s been dying to play grandma with her babies all week…”

 

“I heard that Bobby Singer!” came the call from the kitchen.

 

Bobby just grinned sheepishly and jostled the twins to get them to giggle.  “We’ll watch the kids for a few hours and drop ‘em off on our way home.”

 

The offer of free babysitting was enough to rouse Cas up from the couch.  “Wanna join me for a Thanksgiving siesta?” he asked as he came around the couch to join Dean.

 

“You bet your sweet ass I do,” Dean replied, pulling Cas in close for a kiss.

 

A chorus of _Ew! Yuck! Gross!_ rose up from the floor where Liam and Colt were playing with their dad (who was actually the loudest of the three, though he did it with a sappy, fond look on his face at seeing his brother so content).

 

“Alright, alright,” Dean groused, waving them off.  He pulled Cas over to the opposite end of the couch so they could give goodbye kisses to their boys.  “Don’t poop in Grandpa’s lap, ok?”

 

Luke giggled and stuck his fist in his mouth as Harrison let out a loud fart.

 

“You spoke too soon, idijit,” Bobby complained as he eyeballed his grandson.

 

“Ok, that’s our cue to go,” Cas said, wrinkling up his nose at the stinky baby, who shrieked out his delight in grossing out the adults in the room.

 

“Stop by any time tomorrow for leftovers,” Sam called out as they made their way to the front door to grab their coats.

 

Emma ran up to them from the kitchen, a cookie in each hand that she thrust up at them.  “I brung you cookies for the road!”

 

“Thanks, bumblebee.”  Dean scooped her up for a sloppy kiss to her cheek before handing her over to Cas for another kiss.

 

“Be good for Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess, ok?” Cas said as he set her back down on the floor and smoothed out her brown corduroy jumper dress with the embroidered turkey on the bib.

 

“Ok!” she agreed, flashing them both a big smile that showed off her deep dimples.  “Happy Fanksgiving!”

 

Emma stood at the front door watching them cross the front yard and head across the street.  When they reached their front porch, Dean and Cas both turned and waved to her.  She waved happily back at them before running off down the hall to where Ellen waited for her.

 

“I’m so very thankful for the people in that house,” Cas said quietly, tucked into Dean’s side.

 

“Yep.  And, I’m thankful for you too,” he said lifting Cas’s hand up to kiss his knuckles gently. 

 

They gave one last look across the road to Sam and Jess’s house before turning and heading inside their own warm home.


End file.
